


Movie Time

by WaltzQueen



Series: Good times with Hellfire [16]
Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, Squee (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, dont feel bad, no one cant set the vcr, not even the antichrist, sharktopus vs whalewolf, watch it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltzQueen/pseuds/WaltzQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>time does not change all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is set somewhere in the nebulous future. people can do all sorts of things for entertainment but human nature forbids anything practical getting done. so nothing's really changed

It wasn't hard sometimes, to see the child Pepito was in the person that he became. There were times such as these when Todd came home from a full day of work and sat beside Pepito on their comfortable couch to watch television. 

 

The TV set was an amalgam of various centuries; dials instead of buttons or a touch screen, bunny ear antenna hooked up to mostly superfluous dish, and a high definition surround sound system built into the walls around them, made to match the screen's sinfully good clarity and crispness. Todd wasn't actually sure what all was necessary in the jumble behind the screen, but he wasn't touching it and Pepito had never managed to set the time on the VCR without his hell magic, so there it all sat. It upgraded itself from time to time when no one was looking. It never seemed to be able to keep it up and turned back into a hodgepodge of wires and cords long before Pepito or Todd got annoyed enough to replace it. Earlier today it had been a holoprojecting screen with a top of the line smell-o-vision and was currently back to its old self, though it had retained the smell-o-vision through some miracle of hell.

 

Todd settled back onto the plush red sofa, leaning into Pepito's side. Todd clasped his hand around Pepito's taloned, ring covered one, keeping his satanic husband's arm wrapped around his shoulders as they reclined. On the TV a man-shark-werewolf fought a shark-octopus while a scantily clad woman impersonating a German accent badly murdered people in the name of science. All the background characters were taking part in some sort of game show based around singing badly. All in all it was what Pepito called "mortal antics" but even he conceded that such a monster outside of a place of public education was highly unusual.

 

Pepito snickered loudly as a man on the television chided another man for not knowing that shark-octopus monster had a social media account. The snickering kept up when the German scientist impersonating actress knocked out a maid with a flimsy silver tea tray. Soon enough the amusement bouncing around in his husband's skull began echoing in his. It quickly turned into a feedback looop of mirth and amazement at humanity. They were nearly in hysterics by the time the man-shark-werewolf clocked the scientist actress over the head with her own tea tray and threw her forty feet into open ocean. Pepito laughed and laughed while Todd wiped tears from his eyes as his attention fell upon Pepito.

 

Todd didn't care about the movie anymore, not when he could listen to Pepito laughing. He had laughed just like that when he was watching that old show about monkeys or getting the bad ending on video games. Pepito laughed like he lived, loudly, evily and endlessly. And, sitting here, with his husband on the couch in their home with a mismatched TV set reproducing the smell of ham used in place of a woman's leg during the production of the film, Todd couldn't be happier.


End file.
